Todo por un Deseo
by Lilia-Chan
Summary: El mayor deseo de toda fanatica es conocer a su idolo... aún si su sentido común se opone...pero ¿son realmente nuestros idolos como se ven en la televisión? ¡regrese!
1. La admiradora

Todo por un deseo

1 _"La admiradora"_

**_Dedicado a Fukaru_**

"Deseo verte, deseo conocerte..."

La vida de una joven próxima a cumplir diecisiete años no es difícil... claro, fuera de la escuela con sus temibles exámenes que apenas se pueden pasar y de los deberes hogareños a los que esta obligada a cumplir. Pero no existen las preocupaciones del trabajo ni la obligación de traer algo que comer a la mesa. Y así era su vida, sin ninguna preocupación más que la escuela, y vaya que no le iba tan mal, y problemas menores que no se pudieran resolver con un poco de paciencia.

Y aún así...

_-"Ahora, siempre estaré a tu lado..."-_

_-"... y nadie nos separará..."-_

Dos enormes suspiros se oyeron por todo el oscuro cuarto, apenas iluminado por las luces de la televisión que le daban un aspecto azulado. Todo estaba debidamente en su lugar, excepto por la manta en el suelo y un plato de palomitas a medio acabar. En el enorme sofá se encontraban dos jóvenes de la misma edad que veían la pantalla con gran expectación. Sus caras brillaban de emoción con cada nueva escena de la película que estaban viendo. Romántica, sin duda.

No se parecían en nada, a decir verdad. Mientras que una tenía el cabello largo y negro, la otra lo tenía corto y castaño. Sus ojos eran igual de diferentes unos violáceos, otros verdes brillante. En la altura también eran muy diferentes una más baja que la otra... en fin, no eran ni remotamente parecidas en lo que al físico se refería. Pero lo que las unía era la gran amistad que tenían desde que eran muy niñas.

Hay muchas cosas que no pueden entenderse y la amistad que tenían era una de esas cosas. Nadie podía explicarse como siendo tan diferentes podían ser amigas. Lo cierto es que ambas se comprendían, se tenían confianza, compartían... en fin, todo lo que una amistad puede traer. Y ellas eran felices así. Hay muchas maneras de ser felices... tener a alguien a quien apreciar y que te aprecie por lo que eres, un consuelo, una confidente y alguien que te anime a vivir todos los días es una manera de ser feliz.

De repente y rompiendo el silencio, a excepción de las voces, una se atrevió a hablar-¡que bonita película! ya me había cansado de finales fatalistas y trágicos-su voz pareció hacer efecto en su compañera y esta lo volteo a ver con una sonrisa.

-¡si! me parece que a él le gustan esos finales... aunque no entiendo por que-comentó.

-bueno, todo el mundo sabe que es un poco extraño... ¡pero es tan guapo!... ¡y es tan talentoso!-dijo con emoción.

-Pues por algo nos arriesgamos a ver esta película, ¿no? al principio sólo era por que él era el protagonista- Ambas jóvenes asintieron con mucha aprobación mientras dirigían otra mirada a la pantalla y volvían a encerrarse en su mundo de ilusiones.

Así eran Tomoyo Daidouji y Sakura Kinomoto.

Eran primas en segundo grado y, desde hace dos años, Tomoyo vivía definitivamente en casa de los Kinomoto. Sonomi Daidouji, una empresaria que empezaba a ganar fama, hacía viajes muy seguido dejando a su hija bastante tiempo sola, era por eso que el señor Kinomoto le había ofrecido quedarse en su casa cosa que Tomoyo aceptó inmediatamente. Su madre también estuvo de acuerdo y el asunto quedo arreglado. De la familia Kinomoto eran sólo tres: Fujitaka, el padre; Touya, el hijo mayor y Sakura, la menor. La madre había muerto hace mucho tiempo pero era dulcemente recordada por todos .Además había otra persona que a veces se quedaba en la casa de los Kinomoto, era Yukito Tsukishiro el mejor amigo de Touya desde la preparatoria y, al igual que Tomoyo, era como de la familia.

Así que aprovechando que nadie estaba en casa, especialmente Touya, las dos se habían arriesgado a ver la película que durante semanas había sido el tema de conversación en toda la preparatoria. Y es que era imperdonable perdérsela... más siendo fanáticas del protagonista (que era lo que a Touya le molestaba más). Su nombre era Eriol Hiraguizawa de veinte años... un prodigio en el piano, excelente actor, una personalidad peculiar y, a veces extraña, detestablemente guapo (N.A. lo siento, tenía que ponerlo... ¡esta va para ti!)... en fin, lo que se podía decir, la perfección andante.

No había chica que no lo conociera y que no lo admirara, Y Sakura y Tomoyo no eran la excepción. Tal vez no estaban tan obsesionadas y locas por él para hacer lo que muchas habían hecho en un arranque de fanatismo exagerado pero el punto era que también se consideraban fanáticas. Sin embargo, la que parecía tener más ilusiones era Tomoyo.

Si no fuera tan tímida, seguramente, si haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para que al menos Eriol Hiraguizawa le dedicara una mirada. Pero era terriblemente tímida y tenía bastante sentido común y conciencia para pensar dos veces las cosas y, al final, arrepentirse o desechar todas esas ideas locas y vanas ilusiones.

Todo volvió a quedar en silencio hasta que todo acabó. El tema de la película, que curiosamente casi siempre va al final, empez a sonar y tanto Sakura como Tomoyo se levantaron y empezaron a recoger todo con una prisa bastante inusual en ellas dos.

-¡que bueno que mi hermano no se apareció en toda la película!-comentó Sakura mientras doblaba la manta-no se por que lo odia tanto... seguro debe estar celoso-

-bueno, tu hermano siempre ha sido sobre protector contigo... puede ser eso-murmuro Tomoyo mientras recogía las palomitas que habían caído en el suelo.

-¡se ha vuelto loco! No creo que sea por eso... Es un artista, ya debería saber que es posible que jamás me pueda acercar a él ni por lo menos cinco metros... -exclamó indignada-para mi que esta celoso.

Tomoyo no respondió. ¿Sería verdad lo que había dicho Sakura...? ¿Y si, de verdad, nunca pudiera verlo de cerca ni por cinco minutos?... -"¡tonta! Claro que tiene razón. Él es famoso y tú no... jamás se fijaría en ti"-pensó mientras se daba, aún, más prisa para recoger.

Terminaron tan pronto que, cuando Touya Kinomoto llegó, ni siquiera le pasó por la cabeza que su hermana y su prima hubieran estado viendo la "estúpida película" de la que tanto habían hablado.

-¡Buenos días!-

-¡Buenos días!-contestaron las recién llegadas.

Ahí, en los lugares de siempre, se encontraban sus tres amigas: Naoko Yanahizawa, Chiharu Mihara y Rika Sasaki. Estas las esperaban con ansias y era obvio del por que. Las tres también eran admiradoras de Eriol Hiraguizawa y, como era de esperarse, no se podían haber perdido la película del día anterior.

-¿que tal? ¿como te pareció?-le preguntó Chiharu a Sakura. Chiharu era una joven de cabellos castaños, siempre en trenzas, y con ojos igualmente castaños.

-¡Vamos, Chiharu! esa es una pregunta tonta... ¡claro que le gustó! ¿no has visto su cara?-dijo Naoko regañándola. También tenía el cabello castaño, pero era corto y lacio, además usaba anteojos.

-Lo importante es que todas la vimos, ¿no?-comentó Rika con una sonrisa para tranquilizar un poco el ambiente. A diferencia de las demás ella tenía el cabello rojizo y ondulado con unos ojos del mismo tono. De las tres, era la más tranquila.

Todas asintieron con aprobación a lo que había dicho su compañera y se dedicaron a comentar sobre la película. Lo que les había gustado, lo que no; que si la actriz principal había hecho bien su papel; que Eriol Hiraguizawa había estado mejor que nunca; que era un final muy diferente a los que se habían acostumbrado... Bueno, un montón de detallitos de los cuales se suele hablar.

Lo más extraño fue que Tomoyo no participó en esa conversación. Ninguna de sus amigas pareció darse cuenta, y si lo hubieran hecho seguro hubieran pensado que algo andaba mal con ella pero todas estaban concentradas en dar sus opiniones más que en pensar en otras cosas. Pero, ¿que le pasaba a Tomoyo?

En las admiradoras, se puede dar una etapa en la cual piensan en una sola cosa: si de verdad no es una tontería el amor, platónico, claro, que sienten por sus ídolos. No todas llegan a pensarlo, pero hay algunas que si y Tomoyo no era la excepción. Siendo una persona con bastantes ilusiones y sueños tenía que preguntarse si estaba bien el que pensara en una persona inalcanzable. Y es que lo que los demás no sabían era que Tomoyo no sentía, o más creía no sentir, una simple admiración por Eriol Hiraguizawa. No podía ser amor, ¿o sí? Según muchas personas, el amor no era algo que se diera a primera vista... no, Afirmaban que el amor nacía de conocer a una persona bastante tiempo y convivir con ella; sus palabras era firmes y claras: "El amor a primera vista no existe". Pero eso creían esas personas y Tomoyo pensaba que si creías en una cosa era que para ti existía no importaba lo que los demás dijeran... Y ella creía en eso. ¿Por que? Por que comenzaba a creer que se había enamorado de alguien imposible de alcanzar.

No era el típico amor loco de la fanática, era algo más profundo y más inocente. Por eso no se atrevía a cometer estupideces dignas de las demás, por eso se sonrojaba cada vez que veía una imagen del objeto de su admiración, por eso se sentía molesta cuando otras jóvenes hablaban de cosas como "pasar una noche con él", por eso no podía hablar de él sin trabarse aunque fuera una sola vez... Y sin duda, su mayor desgracia, era el estar resignada a nunca verlo de cerca... por eso una parte de ella se negaba a creer que de verdad estaba enamorada y rechazaba todas las situaciones en las que "casualmente" se encontraba con él, de aquellas que sólo se suelen imaginar para después desencantarse con la realidad. Odiaba imaginar tonterías que nunca sucederían y lo que más odiaba, aún, era creer que tal vez, y con mucha suerte, se harían realidad...

No, jamás serían parte de la realidad... Tal vez sería mejor dejar las cosas como estaban. Después de todo, no se decía que, a veces, si los sueños se realizaban se acababa el encanto. Si, todo estaría mejor si las cosas seguían como estaban.

-... ¡Tal vez Tomoyo pueda hacerlo! escribe muy bien... ¿verdad?-

Las voces de sus amigas la trajeron a la realidad... ¿de que se había perdido?-eh... disculpen no oí bien, ¿que paso?-preguntó algo confundida.

-¡el concurso!-exclamó Chiharu con emoción-hoy anunciaron un concurso en el que tienes que escribirle una carta a Eriol Hiraguizawa... ¡dicen que la que escriba la mejor tendrá una cita con él!-

Tomoyo trató de asimilar bien lo que decía Chiharu. Concurso... carta... Eriol Hiraguizawa... cita... -¿es... estas segura, Chiharu?-preguntó con un pequeño tartamudeo.

-¡Claro! Me enteré a penas en la mañana... ¡pero es verdad!-

-Y estábamos pensando-agregó Rika-que tal vez tu podrías entrar, No nos cabe la menor duda de que tu escribes bien y podrías ganar-

-¿Yo?-preguntó Tomoyo aún impresionada.

-Si, sabes que yo sólo sirvo para hacer cuentos de terror-afirmo Naoko, mientras que a Sakura le daba un pequeño escalofrío-En cuestiones de escritos amoroso, tu me ganas-

-Tan sólo inténtalo, Tomoyo-le animó Sakura-quien sabe, podrías ganar. Además estarías cumpliendo el sueño de todas. ¡Yo se que tu puedes!-

No pudieron hablar más, por que el profesor entro en seguida y todas fueron a ocupar sus lugares. Las clases habían comenzado ya. Pero aún en su asiento, Tomoyo pensaba en lo que sus amigas le habían dicho. Escribir una carta y ganar una cita con su más grande ídolo... sonaba como uno de sus sueños sólo que este si podía realizarse.

-"Tal vez no este tan mal... una carta, ¿eh?"-pensó mientras abría sus lecciones de Álgebra.

Las notas de la autora:

(Aparece Liliachan dormida entre un montón de papeles y libros mientras repite frases sin sentido)

"no... la excentricidad de una elipse es siempre menor que uno... el calor especifico del agua no es el mismo que el del hielo... Aquiles mató a Héctor porque este mató a Patroclo... Emiliano Zapata fue asesinado en la hacienda Chinameca... I wish I could pass the english exam... "

¡Ahhhhhhhh! Vaya menos mal que fue un sueño... ehhh ¡hola! ¿como están mis queridos lectores? ¿me extrañaron? (ni ruidos de grillos se escuchan) Bueno, es obvio que no. Parece que después de dos meses de infinita pesadilla, trabajos interminables y exámenes que apenas se pueden pasar (si le encuentran parecido a lo de arriba no es mera coincidencia) he vuelto ¡¡¡¡siiii!!!! y para fastidiarlos a todos ustedes y por que mi negrera me lo manda.

Supongo que más de uno me quiere matar por que publique una nueva y no continué ninguna de las otras que tengo ya publicadas. Razón: a parte de estudiar, mis ánimos de escritora se fueron al suelo, si no que más para abajo, y con ellos mi inspiración. Pero ya se me pasó y estoy segura de que volveré a fastidiarlos con las continuaciones de mis fics. Por ahora no tengo nada que comentar de lo de arriba más que la idea de fanática enamorada me gustó.

Les pido una disculpa por ser una irresponsable desobligada y por eso les dejaré escoger que fic quieren que continúe para la próxima vez (para que al final no les haga caso y salga con lo que se me antoje.... este no... mala broma) en serio ¡Prometo continuarlos! (si no me matan)

y ya que hablamos de asesinato mi querida negrera a formado La ANNTA (asociación de negreros no tan anónima) de la cual es la fundadora, directoria y presidenta... hablo de Fukaru Rhyan y me pidió (o más bien me amenazó) que le hiciera promoción. Su objeto es torturarme y hacer llegar sus amenazas a mí (y a otros escritores) para que me haga responsable. Creo que eso es todo.

Bueno como ya me pase de las notas sólo me queda darles las gracias a todos por su paciencia para aguantar a esta frustrada escritora y que tratare de continuar con mis fics.

Nos vemos!!!!

P.D ¿contenta? y tú... si tú... ¡ESTUDIA!


	2. El idolo

**Todo por un deseo.**

_**Dedicado a Fukaru**_

Capitulo 2 "El ídolo"

La puerta se abrió y al joven no le costó nada adivinar quien era la que lo venía a sacar de su aburrida tarea. Cartas y más cartas… cursis, largas, aburridas y que no iban a ningún lado. ¿Por qué había aceptado hacer tal cosa? Adoraba a las chicas (¡Y vaya que lo hacía!) pero esto sinceramente sobrepasaba el límite.

-¿Aburrido?-el tono suave en la voz de Nakuru le indicó que, en cierta manera, se estaba burlando de él. Y nadie, ni siquiera la hermosa Nakuru Akizuki, se burlaba de él. Aunque en esos momentos no tenía cabeza como para planear un desquite con su representante.

Eriol Hiraguizawa suspiró de aburrimiento mientras aventaba la carta que había estado leyendo al suelo. No era la única ahí, al menos una docena le hacía compañía. -¿Qué es lo que quieres?-preguntó con cierto fastidio. Ni siquiera se molestó en responder a la pregunta de la mujer… supuso que con su actitud todo quedaba aclarado.

-¡Eriol-chan!-chilló. Sólo ella podía llamarlo de esa manera -¿Es que tu querida amiga necesita una razón para visitarte?-agregó sonriendo. Por alguna razón estaba muy desafiante.

Para ser la representante del famosísimo Eriol Hiraguizawa, Nakuru Akizuki era, por decirlo así, casi tan famosa como él. Y no era por nada, la mujer era lo bastante bella como para ser ignorada; pero, sin duda, lo más sobresaliente de esta era su personalidad. Impredecible y atrevida… pero también inteligente y prudente. A nadie le extrañaba que Hiraguizawa la hubiera escogido como representante. Akizuki era muy eficiente y comprometida con su trabajo aunque, si como todos, tenía sus momentos de… desobediencia. La relación de ambos iba más allá del trabajo, eran excelentes amigos y confidentes. Pero como sus vidas estaban atadas a los chismes y a los rumores, muchos afirmaban que entre la sexy Nakuru y el apuesto Eriol había más que una "bonita" amistad.

-Por ahora digamos que si la necesitas-le respondió mientras se levantaba de su asiento. Una veintena de cartas cayó al suelo –Después de todo es por ti que estoy leyendo estas…-no encontró un adjetivo correcto-cartas-

Nakuru rió bajito y con interés tomó una carta con olor a perfume barato del montón que seguía en el escritorio. –No te quejes. Tú elegiste esta vida y como bien sabes, esta no se sostiene sola. Tus locas fanáticas necesitan atención… Y no creo recordarte que son ellas las que nos han dado todo lo que tenemos ahora.- dijo al mismo tiempo en que tomaba otra carta, más decente a su parecer.

-No discuto eso-Eriol se cruzó de brazos –Es sólo que me gustaría no tener que leer todas estas cartas- dirigió una mirada de repudio al escritorio con los cientos de esas- Todas dicen lo mismo-sentenció.

En ese momento sintió como los suaves brazos de Nakuru rodeaban su cuello (él era aún más alto que ella pese a ser menor) al mismo tiempo en que susurraba con travesura-¡Mi pequeño e inocente Eriol-chan¿Quién te dijo que tenías que leerlas todas?-El joven se libró del seductor abrazo y la miró con atención. La mujer sonrió y sin ninguna vergüenza tomó la mano de Eriol y la sumergió en el motón –Sólo tienes que revolver un poco y tomar una al azar. Recuerda que eres tú el que elije-

Y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo, con la mano de la hermosa mujer guiándole por supuesto. Una parte suya le recriminó por lo estúpido de su comportamiento ¡Debió haber hecho eso desde el principio! Así se habría ahorrado el aburrimiento y las nauseas de las primeras cartas leídas. Pero la otra le decía que era algo injusto hacerlo de esa forma porque, probablemente, si habría algo que valiera la pena leer y que él pasaría por alto sólo por que ya estaba fastidiado de tanta cursilería.

Sin embargo, el diablillo había ganado y momentos más adelante Eriol sostenía en sus manos la carta de aquella con la que tendría que salir. "Kyoko Asou". Hizo un ademán de abrirla pero Nakuru se lo impidió.-No es necesario que la abras ahora. Lo importante es que tenemos una ganadora. Me encargare de anunciárselo a la estación-dijo tomando el sobre.

-¿Era esto a lo que venías?-preguntó Eriol dejándose caer otra vez en su nada barato asiento.

-Si-respondió ella con mucha sinceridad-Me había estado preguntando por que tardabas tanto. Creí que harías esto desde el principio- concluyó jugando con la carta y recargándose con mucha elegancia en el escritorio.

El joven se rió- Creo que ahora me has ganado-

Nakuru rió con él pero después paro de repente.- Estas cansado de esto- dijo seriamente, actitud que no concordaba con la mujer que antes estuviera burlándose.

Eriol pareció reflexionarlo un poco-Si… algo. Me gustaría poder tomar unas vacaciones de todo esto. Desaparecer por un tiempo. No dudo que a nuestro amigo le gustaría dejar de vigilarme y a mi me vendría bien un tiempo para pensar en lo que voy a hacer después-

-¿Piensas retirarte?-le preguntó. Para Nakuru eso no parecía ser un peligro económico. Ella podría encontrar a otro a quien representar además de que dinero no le faltaba para vivir cómodamente. Bien podría quedarse un tiempo sin trabajar. Por otro lado, Eriol tampoco tendría de que preocuparse, la mujer no dudaba que con lo que había ganado en su corta carrera y el dinero de la familia Hiraguizawa, el chico se diera la gran vida e hiciera con esta lo que mejor le pareciera. Aunque sería algo muy estúpido, Eriol estaba a punto de tener el mundo a sus pies y retirarse en esos momentos no era muy inteligente. No… más bien el peligro era lo sentimental. Akizuki se había encariñado mucho con "su niño".

-No, al menos no en unos años. Sólo quiero descansar un poco- la respuesta bien pensada de Eriol acabo con los tristes pensamientos de una posible despedida de Nakuru- Tampoco hablo de volver a Inglaterra en ese tiempo, sólo quedarme aquí y ser como una persona normal-

-Yo dudo que algún día tú hayas sido una persona normal-el comentario sarcástico de Akizuki hizo sonreír a Eriol quien hasta ese entonces había estado muy serio.- De todas maneras, creo que en unas tres o cuatro semanas estarás libre… entonces podrás tomarte unas merecidas vacaciones. En todo caso, tendrás que avisarme si estas dispuesto todavía para no hacer compromisos-

-Yo te diré-dijo él cerrando los ojos- ¿Salimos a cenar?-preguntó cambiando de tema.

-¿Cenar¿Así nada más? No es muy galante, Eriol-chan-contestó Nakuru con burla, al mismo tiempo que se separaba del escritorio.- A una chica se le debe de avisar con anticipación para ponerse guapa y sorprender al que la haya invitado. No apruebo las invitaciones inmediatas- agregó situándose detrás de Eriol y abrazándolo con cariño.

Eriol giró la cabeza y la miró largamente-Tu siempre estas lo suficientemente guapa como para sorprender… incluso a mí-

Nakuru sonrió-Mi querido niño, no eres mi tipo-

-Ni tu el mío-murmuró Eriol con suavidad mientras pasaba una mano por el bello rostro de Akizuki -pero podemos fingir que ambos los somos-

-¿Fingir?-repitió levantándose repentinamente pero sin brusquedad. Reflexionó unos segundos y después declaró-Más vale que sea un buen lugar… no me gustan los chismes baratos. Date prisa-y sin decir más, tomó la carta que momentos antes hubiera abandonado en el escritorio y salió de la habitación no sin antes guiñarle el ojo a Eriol que la veía muy satisfecho.

A pesar de los años de tratarlo, Nakuru pensaba que aquel joven no era muy diferente al chiquillo de dieciséis años que la había contratado. Había madurado, es verdad, pero su carácter había permanecido intacto y nadie mejor que ella para constatarlo. Siempre había sido un chico inteligente y brillante, muy talentoso y bastante peculiar. Por supuesto muy guapo. Detestablemente guapo y adorable. A Nakuru le encantaba mimarlo y, de vez en cuando, coquetearle. La mujer sabía muy bien que no debía involucrarse mucho sentimentalmente (era muy poco profesional) pero con semejante bombón podía hacer una excepción. Además, Eriol siempre contestaba sus coqueteos de muy buena manera. La fascinación que tenía este por Akizuki era bastante grande: Ella era hermosa, inteligente y siempre sabía como conseguir lo que quería. Suficiente como para que Hiraguizawa la admirara y, en cierta forma, la deseara.

Tenía veinte años y era natural que una mujer mayor, y muy atractiva, como Nakuru llamara su atención de manera significativa. Sí, salía con modelos y actrices, se divertía en grande con ellas pero luego se aburría. Con Nakuru, en cambio, siempre había algo nuevo que descubrir a pesar de llevar cuatro años conociéndola. Ella siempre lograba sorprenderlo de una u otra forma. Sin embargo, tanto él como Nakuru sabían que nunca tendrían algo más profundo que la bonita amistad que llevaban. Deseaban cosas diferentes a lo que eran cada uno además de que eran lo suficientemente listos como para saber que una relación del "tipo peligroso" no les traería nada bueno. Y, muy a pesar de estas razones (desconocidas a los demás), las revistas de chismes baratos de vez en cuando sacaban un articulo constatando que los dos eran amantes.

Así pues, Nakuru Akizuki desapareció por los corredores del actual y "modesto" hogar de su querido niño, dejando a este de mejor humor que cuando había entrado al principio.

Desde que había dejado Inglaterra, Eriol Hiraguizawa nunca se había sentido más cómodo que ahora. Su familia era bastante aceptable y tratable, tanto como podía permitirlo la vida que llevaban, y él tenía todas las comodidades que cualquier chico de quince años pudiera desear. Pero se aburría, y mucho. La gente allá no compartía su extraño sentido del humor y su personalidad misteriosa y excéntrica no parecía encajar entre los de su edad. Como respuesta al extremo aburrimiento de su único hijo y heredero, Hiraguizawa acordó mandarlo a su país de origen pensando en que tal vez allí encontraría la diversión que necesitaba. ¡Y vaya que lo había hecho! A los seis meses, Eriol no sólo había ganado una inmensa popularidad en el colegio y entre varias familias allegadas a la suya sino que ya empezaba a perfilarse como el ídolo adolescente del momento. Sus muchas facetas le hacían buen actor, amén de su habilidad para componer y tocar el piano, su extraña personalidad, misma que había sido menospreciada en el país europeo, era ahora bienvenida y venerada.

Ser el centro de atención acabó por gustarle y, más que nada, lo convenció de que estaba mucho mejor en oriente que en occidente. Esto desató el temor desmedido de sus padres, quienes por sobre todo estaban muy orgullosos de su respetable e inmaculado nombre. Con tan sólo una estupidez que Eriol cometiera, aún si se encontraba en el extranjero y peor de donde todo el prestigio de la familia había surgido, el buen nombre y reputación intachable de los Hiraguizawa quedaría manchado… y todo por los caprichos de un adolescente. Tal vez la fama del chico sólo se limitaba al espacio geográfico de Japón y no hasta la nación británica, pero cualquiera sabe como es el mundo de las familias adineradas: llena de rumores y chismes que desacreditan. Sin embargo, ellos ignoraban que tan inteligente era su hijo y todavía seguían sin saberlo.

A cuatro años de fama y gloria, si Eriol había cometido alguna falta, de cualquier naturaleza que fuera, esta simplemente nunca había salido a la luz.

-¿Quién diría que yo pensaba leer todas estas cartas?- Ya se había levantado y jugaba con algunas cartas del escritorio. Muchos nombres. Sonrió al atrapar unas cinco y leer los nombres de las chicas que con ilusión las habían escrito. Ni modo, sólo una podía ganar.

Miró su costoso reloj y se sorprendió de la hora. Mejor sería apurarse, por nada del mundo dejaría esperando a Nakuru.

Con una última mirada a la habitación, más exclusivamente al escritorio, Eriol cerró la puerta y desde entonces no volvió a pensar en cartas ni citas, sólo en la buena cena que tendría con su bella representante.

La carta con el nombre "Tomoyo Daidouji" cayó detrás de la puerta justo al cerrarse esta.

* * *

-¡Ay, que decepción!-exclamó Sakura extendiendo sus brazos hacia el cielo.

-No es para tanto-comentó Tomoyo con una sonrisa melancólica.

La tarde moría y la primera estrella ya había aparecido en el cielo. Regresando de un pequeño paseo por el parque, Sakura no había podido evitar mencionar, por enésima vez en el día, el resultado del concurso de la radio. Había creído con todas sus fuerzas que su mejor amiga ganaría pero al escuchar aquella mañana, durante el descanso (una chica había llevado una radio portátil), el nombre de una tal Kyoko Asou como ganadora se había sentido tan decepcionada como si ella hubiera sido la que mandó la carta.

Para Tomoyo también había sido una enorme decepción pero, y pese a sus sentimientos profundos, no lo había tomado… muy a pecho. Es decir, si, se sentía muy triste por no haber ganado aunque por otra parte, al escuchar un nombre diferente al suyo, una cierta vocecita repitió en su cabeza "¡Ya lo sabía!" Y es que realmente nunca tuvo grandes esperanzas de ganar. La idea sonaba encantadora en un principio¡Ella saliendo aunque fuera una sola y patética vez con Eriol Hiraguizawa¿Qué chica no lo encontraría grandioso? Pero después lo encontraba tan irreal e improbable como sus imaginados encuentros "casuales" con él. ¡Oh, si! bastante patético. Como su amiga lo había dicho ya, jamás estaría ni a un metro de él. Al menos no esta vez.

Sin embargo, no iba a dejar que esto la deprimiera… Oportunidades había bastantes. Y si de todos modos una de ellas nunca llegaba, Tomoyo empezaba a pensar que sería mejor olvidarse de tontos sentimientos platónicos y buscar cosas más reales. Sería bastante difícil y doloroso pero tenía que intentarlo. La gente no vivía sólo de ilusiones y ya era hora de que ella, siendo una joven lista, lo comprendiera.

Hombres reales abundan. Eriol Hiraguizawa seguiría siendo su ídolo pero con la admiración que ella sintiera por él bastaba.

-Es que… yo tenía mucha fe en ti-declaró Sakura con timidez. Había visto a su querida Tomoyo esforzarse mucho en tres días para llenar una hoja con su bonita caligrafía, lo que era una cosa rara por que ella siempre lo conseguía fácilmente… Incluso decorar el sobre y la misma hoja habían sido toda una odisea para la amatista. No, sin duda había algo turbio en el concurso y nadie podía hacerla cambiar de opinión.

¡Si ella supiera!

Tomoyo la miro con ternura. Kinomoto jamás dejaría de creer en ella a pesar de que fuera Tomoyo misma la que dejara de creer en si misma.-La verdad, Sakura, yo nunca tuve muchas esperanzas- mirada sorprendida-Si, como lo oyes. No te negare que cierta parte de mi deseaba ganar, pero no sólo era yo sino muchas chicas. Seguramente aquella muchacha hizo algo mejor. ¡Vamos, Sakura! Ya habrá otras oportunidades-

-¡Pero tú te esforzaste!-replicó Sakura.

-También ellas… sabíamos que sólo una ganaría. Era el riesgo y tu y yo lo sabíamos… además ¡No voy a llorar por esto!-dijo sonriendo repentinamente- es triste, si, pero hay que superarlo-

-Bueno… si tú crees en eso. Entonces estará bien-Sakura sonrió no muy convencida. Si Tomoyo, quien debería estar más triste que ella, lo había aceptado ella tendría que hacerlo también.

Habían dejado atrás los árboles del parque y caminaban ahora por las calles sin más compañía que las aves rezagadas buscando un buen árbol donde descansar. En realidad no se encontraban muy lejos de casa: unas cinco manzanas más y ya estarían ahí. Los colores azulados de la noche empezaban a teñir el cielo y lo que en un principio había sido una solitaria estrella ahora se habían vuelto una veintena de ellas. Los pocos faroles empezaron a iluminar las desiertas calles junto con las luces apenas encendidas de las casas. La noche caía ya.

-Es mejor darnos prisa o mi hermano se pondrá histérico-comentaron los ojos verdes olvidándose por primera vez del tema del concurso. Ahora pensaba en la cara exageradamente preocupada y aprensiva de Touya un vez que llegaran a casa.

Touya Kinomoto tenía veintisiete años, diecisiete de los cuales había dedicado a cuidar y celar a su hermanita menor de una forma muy exagerada para ser sólo el hermano mayor pero cuando le preguntabas a que se dedicaba, la manera asfixiante en que perseguía a su hermana era comprensible. Era policía. Y nada más le fastidiaba a Sakura que escuchar los relatos de Touya en medio de las cenas sobre jóvenes violadas, mutiladas, asesinadas y similares como si fuese ella la siguiente victima. El mundo era un lugar peligroso para su hermana, Touya lo sabía y lo había visto con sus propios ojos y aún si ella le odiaba no iba permitir que nada malo le ocurriese. Con Tomoyo en casa, la historia se repetía… ella era tan inocente e ingenua, ante sus ojos, como Sakura. Nada malo les pasaría a ambas mientras él respirara. Tenía ahora dos hermanas a quienes proteger.

-lo hace por que te quiere mucho- le recordó Tomoyo con amabilidad.

-Yo se que la ciudad es peligrosa y todas esas cosas… Y, si, se que me... Nos quiere-contestó la chica. Ella también lo quería mucho y sufría bastante cuando las cosas en las que él se metía por ser policía eran peligrosas- Pero no nos puede tener en nuestra burbuja todo el tiempo-

-Eso es cierto. Pero tenle paciencia, aún no acepta que su hermana esta creciendo. Estoy segura de que cuando llegue el momento él se va a dar cuenta de que puedes cuidarte sola. Es un poco doloroso saber que ya no vas a ser su pequeña hermanita-

Sakura sonrió ante las palabras de Tomoyo. Tenía razón. No importaba lo muy enfadada que estuviera con él o si le dejaba su marca personal en la espinilla. Touya siempre sería Touya y aún con todos sus defectos y su horrible asedio, ella no podría dejar de agradecerle al cielo tener un hermano que la quisiera tanto… aunque no lo demostrara muy seguido.

Fue ahí cuando notó aquello que no había hecho y que debió hacer hacía bastantes horas: Abrazar a su amiga. Y lo hizo.-Perdóname-murmuró- Todo el día quejándome y esto fue lo que debí hacer- Obviamente se refería al concurso.

Tomoyo correspondió su abrazo- ¡Ay, Sakura! No te preocupes. Es natural.-Se separaron-Con sólo haber hablado contigo me siento mucho mejor. Sólo fue un tonto concurso… -le dedicó una sonrisa- Ahora si tenemos que darnos prisa… Tu hermano nos va a regañar-

-¡Mi tonto hermano!-sentenció Sakura riendo. Ahora se había quitado un peso de encima, Tomoyo en verdad estaba bien… un poco triste y decepcionada pero se pondría bien.

-¡Tomoyo-chan, Sakura-chan!-

La voz venía de un joven de cabellos castaños alborotados que se aproximaba hacia ellas en su bicicleta. Shaoran Li se detuvo frente a ellas.

-Sakura-le corrigió ella con falso disgusto. Un leve rubor le coloreó las mejillas.

Él joven sonrió-Esta bien, Sakura-la aludida tembló al oír su nombre pronunciado sin ningún sufijo-¿Qué hacen a estas horas¿No es un poco tarde?-

-Venimos de un paseo-respondió Tomoyo con cortesía.

-¿Regresas de tu trabajo?-preguntó Sakura con curiosidad.

Li dijo algo que parecía ser un sí.-Vamos, las acompaño hasta su casa-

Para tener veintidós años, Shaoran Li ya había ganado tres cosas muy importantes en su reciente vida en Tomoeda. La primera: La simpatía y amistad de las dos jovencitas que vivían a dos cuadras de su casa; La segunda: El ingenuo y precioso amor de Sakura del cual, extrañamente, no parecía haberse dado cuenta; Y la tercera: El primer puesto en la lista negra de Touya Kinomoto además de su tremendo odio, por las dos razones de arriba, que a fin de cuentas era mutuo. Simplemente eran la horma de su zapato, hablando en los dos sentidos. Sin embargo, y para la ira de Touya, Sakura había terminado por enamorarse del joven serio de ojos castaños que siempre la saludaba y aunque este no diera señales de enterarse, parecía que el sentimiento de la pequeña Kinomoto no era del todo mal correspondido. ¡Claro que no! Shaoran estaba loco por ella, otra cosa era que supiera controlarse al verla. Como en esos momentos.

Touya tendría un nuevo hígado si llegaba a ver al "mocoso chino" unido a su más preciado tesoro de la peor manera imaginable. O más bien, Li tendría un lugar entre sus ancestros.

-Debe ser difícil trabajar mucho y pagar, además de una casa, los estudios.-fue el comentario de Tomoyo mientras caminaban las tres cuadras que faltaban.

-Un poco, pero después te acostumbras-respondió Shaoran-"de verdad que si"-pensó con disgusto.

-¡Eres admirable!-exclamó Sakura. Shaoran la miró algo sorprendido-Es decir-agregó sintiendo sus mejillas arder- el que tú solo pagues los servicios y tu universidad te hace un buen ejemplo a seguir-

El cumplido casi le cuesta una caída al joven.

Tomoyo rió bajito. Esos dos de verdad estaban enamorados y eso le causaba mucha emoción. Li era un buen muchacho y además perfecto para Sakura. Quizás sus malos tratos con el hermano podían traerles muchos problemas en el futuro, pero si de verdad se querían sabrían como superarlos. ¡Que mala suerte que no llevara su cámara para grabarlos en esos momentos! Era bien sabido que Tomoyo Daidouji disfrutaba grabar, sobre todo, momentos como aquel.

Deseaba algún día encontrar a una persona a la cual querer tanto como Sakura quería a Shaoran y también que alguien la quisiera como este a su amiga.

Y mientras caminaba, la visión de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules se hizo presente. No, seguramente él no sería. Él era rico, famoso e inalcanzable y ella… bien, nadie en su luminoso mundo. Una chica más del montón de fanáticas que tenía ¡Si tan sólo hubiera ganado¡Si tan sólo hubiera tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo!

Ya no valía la pena pensar en eso. El concurso, como otras cosas más, le revelaba la triste realidad. Algún día tendría que dejar atrás todo eso. Y que mejor que empezar ahora.

A pesar de imaginar en esos momentos que la ganadora había sido ella…

-… Si, pero no ganó-la voz de Sakura la trajo al momento.

-Lo lamento-la verdad es que Li no había sonado muy apenado, más bien, satisfecho como si de verdad le diera gusto la noticia.

¡Cruel ironía! Pues lo único que Shaoran y Touya tenían en común era su odio por Eriol Hiraguizawa.

Después del "No importa" de Tomoyo, los tres ya estaban parados frente a la casa Kinomoto. Ahora lo que restaba era despedirse, Li jamás entraría a menos que el ogro de Kinomoto no estuviera.

-Bueno¡Hasta mañana Shaoran-kun!-

-¡Hasta mañana!-la imitó Daidouji.

-¡Cuídense!-les dijo antes de marcharse-por cierto es "Shaoran"-esto iba dirigido a Sakura por supuesto-¡Hasta mañana!-y se perdió entre las luces nocturnas.

-Es un buen chico-Tomoyo sonrió al ver la cara de ilusión de Sakura al verlo marchar.

-Si…-

-Harán una bonita pareja-

Antes de que Sakura pudiera protestar avergonzada, el crujir de la puerta hizo que ambas dirigieran su atención a la persona en su umbral. Touya las veía con una cara de "espero una buen explicación"

Iba a ser una larga cena.

* * *

_/-Eres irresistible¿no?-/ _

A través del celular, Eriol pudo escuchar una risa burlona. Nakuru si que se estaba divirtiendo.

Y bueno¿Quién no lo haría?

_/-¿Y que piensas hacer? Supongo que no vas a esperar-/ _Akizuki había dejado de reírse, por fin.

-Claro que no-respondió el joven fastidiado-La van a dejar ahí todo el día. Me vería como un idiota estando ahí-

_/-¿Es muy grave?-/_ La voz de Nakuru dejaba entrever que la respuesta le daba igual.

-No mucho- fue la respuesta. La verdad es que también a él le daba igual-¿Grandioso, no? Que resultara tener problemas del corazón-agregó.

Así era. El dichoso momento de la cita había llegado y como si sus pocos ánimos de convivir con Kyoko Asou, aunque fuera sólo unas horas, no fueran suficientes resultaba que la susodicha al verlo tan cerca se había desmayado. Para Eriol Hiraguizawa, y sin la intención de presumir, esto no era nada nuevo… siempre había alguien entre sus admiradoras que se desmayaba por tan sólo sonreírle y si bien la reacción de la bonita Kyoko lo había molestado un poco, estaba dispuesto a pasar por alto el pequeño incidente porque, claro, la joven era muy guapa. Pero no era sólo eso. ¡Oh, no! Para su mala suerte (o buena, aún no lo decidía) aquello no había sido un simple desmayo… sino el comienzo de algo mucho peor.

_/-¡Vaya! Si yo pensé que deseabas que pasara algo así para no malgastar tu valioso tiempo en una tonta cita. Como sea. ¿Llamaste la atención en el hospital?-/_

¿Qué si había llamado la atención? De verdad que sí. Eriol sonrió irónicamente al recordar a todo el personal femenino detrás de él.-Sí. Por eso comprenderás que no podía quedarme ahí. Escándalo en un hospital no es de buen gusto. Aunque la verdad siento algo de pena por Kyoko-san, me dijeron que estaba muy emocionada…-

_/-¿Ya te sientes culpable?-/_ Sarcasmo. Mucho sarcasmo _/-Eriol-chan¿Qué más se podía hacer? Tal vez no era su destino verte este día-/_

-Tú no crees en el destino-Le recordó. Risas por parte de Nakuru-No es justo dejar así a Kyoko-san. Te encargo, por favor, que le envíes un ramo de flores y una disculpa por escrito-

_/-¿Con eso le bastara?-/_

-Vamos a pensar que sí. ¿La radiodifusora ha dicho algo?-

_/-Nada. Me parece que no le interesa relatar una patética tragedia, si me perdonas, además el trato esta cerrado… ya no depende de ella si sales o no con la ganadora. Ya obtuvo lo que quería. Y sobre tu escenita en el hospital, no hay reportes importantes que valgan la pena.-/_ Nakuru si que sabía como dar informes rápidos. _/-¿Te espero pronto?-/_

Eriol pensó la respuesta-No. Tal vez regrese más tarde y pregunte como esta Kyoko-san, para darle a entender que me preocupo por ella. Por mientras estaré por ahí-

_/-Como quieras. Supongo que te veré en la noche. Cuídate y no te mojes mucho, Eriol-chan-/_Un sonido parecido a un beso llego a oídos del joven para después dar paso a un silencio.

Con un suspiro de hastío Eriol miró las gotas que chocaban contra el parabrisas de su lujoso auto después de haber estado hablando con Nakuru. Allá afuera llovía y bastante. ¡Vaya estupidez la del concurso ese! Si hubiera sabido que la chica escogida tenía problemas cardiacos mejor ni se hubiera arriesgado. ¡Pobre, pobre Kyoko-san! Tan guapa que estaba. Pero ya que. Así era la vida y él no era nadie para cambiarla. La chica tendría que conformarse con las flores, la disculpa, la atención de él de preguntar su estado y las muchas imposibles situaciones que hubiera podido pasar en su compañía.

Sin saber muy bien a donde ir, Hiraguizawa encendió el auto y le dio una ultima mirada al hospital…

Un día bastante extraño.

Caminando por las semidesiertas calles abarrotadas de tiendas y escaparates, Tomoyo Daidouji tuvo el mismo pensamiento.

Con el paraguas en la mano y llevando uniforme escolar, la joven miraba con atención cualquier cosa que pudiera gustarle a su querida mama y que, por supuesto, pudiera costear. Sin embargo, al parecer estaba en el lugar equivocado por que todo lo que veía costaba tanto como la comida que ella pudiera consumir en una semana.

Aquel sábado había tenido que asistir a la escuela en ayuda del profesor de música quien necesitaba voces para un programa infantil de radio que tanto él como la misma escuela patrocinaban. Tomoyo había sido escogida al igual que quince compañeros más y como era urgente grabarlo, los habían citado a todos temprano el sábado en la escuela para después trasladarse a la estación. Ella como todos los demás, estuvieron de acuerdo en eso, sólo que aún seguían preguntándose cual era la razón de llevar uniforme. Sin embargo, la cuestión fue olvidada por completo al enterarse de que la escuela, ni siquiera el profesor, se hacían responsables de su regreso a casa.

Muchos se quejaron y reclamaron, pero para la joven amatista eso fue una oportunidad de buscar un regalo de cumpleaños para su madre sin molestar a Sakura, Touya o Fujitaka-san.

Agradecía haber visto el cielo, oculto tras nubes grises y pesadas que amenazaban con lluvia, antes de salir y haber tomado precauciones ante eso. Tendría que haber regresado de inmediato a casa al empezar a llover si no hubiera cargado con el paraguas todo el tiempo.

-"¿Por qué todo estará tan caro?"-pensó mirando un par de aretes muy finos. Su madre luciría muy bella con ellos… ¡Si pudiera pagarlos! Pero estos valían tanto como valía un ojo de la chica. Si bien aún no estaba segura de si su madre la visitaría en su cumpleaños, Tomoyo tenía la certeza de que lo haría y si era así tenía que comprarle un bonito obsequio… Aunque si bien ella no regresara para esas fechas, tenía que asegurarse de tener uno para cuando ella llegara. Después de todo eran contadas las ocasiones en que veía a su madre.

Con un suspiró de derrota al ver que ahí no conseguiría nada y ante la mirada de desconfianza de la dependienta, Tomoyo comenzó a caminar hacia la parada del autobús que se divisaba a unas cuantas calles de donde estaba.

Era muy triste que no pudiera ver a su madre todos los días. Y cuando por fin estaba con ella, las llamadas importantes y los negocios que no podían esperar se interponían de una u otra manera. Siempre había sido así. Aún de niña, Tomoyo no podía recordar cuando había sido la última vez que su mama había compartido con ella una cena tranquila y sin interrupciones. Daidouji sabía muy bien que la razón de trabajar tanto y triunfar en los negocios era para darle una vida mejor y llena de comodidades. Pero ella no deseaba tales cosas.

Vivir con los Kinomoto dos años le había dado más que todas las cosas caras que Sonomi Daidouji le enviaba. Allí había aprendido que la sencillez y la felicidad podían ir de la mano. Fujitaka-san no era rico y no planeaba serlo algún día, llegaba a lamentar no poder darle más a sus hijos pero estos parecían estar siempre satisfechos con lo que tenían y nunca perdían una ocasión para darle las gracias a su progenitor por brindarles aún la cosa más sencilla y barata. Esto lo hacía feliz a él y era así como olvidaba su humilde situación. Por que a pesar de lo barato y sin chiste que fueran sus regalos, lo importante era el esfuerzo con que los ganaba y el cariño con que los daba.

Tomoyo deseaba que su madre se diera cuenta de que ella no necesitaba cosas caras y comodidades más allá de las normales par ser feliz. Con que ella estuviera ahí, a pesar de ser pobres y sólo tenerse la una a la otra… con eso era feliz.

Tan metida iba en sus pensamientos que no prestaba mucha atención al camino por donde iba. La lluvia arreciaba y ya nadie caminaba por ahí debido a esto. Vamos ni siquiera autos recorrían la calle. Sólo una adolescente de diecisiete años con un paraguas rosa y una cara de tristeza imposible de ignorar.

Ya faltaba poco para la parada del autobús. Aún en su depresión, Tomoyo se preguntaba si este tardaría en llegar debido al mal tiempo. Ojala que no, por que deseaba estar en casa pronto tomando un calientito chocolate… si una taza de choco…

¡ZAS!

Con la cara roja de vergüenza, un dolor punzante en la frente y su paraguas tirado a poca distancia… Tomoyo Daidouji descansaba en el mojado suelo después de haber chocado contra un poste.

¡Oh, por Dios¡¿Cómo podía sucederle esto a ella¡Que horror y que vergüenza¡Todo por distraída y tonta¿Por qué tenía que haber sucedido precisamente ahora?

Sin saber exactamente lo que hacía, Tomoyo se llevo una mano a su frente, específicamente donde se había golpeado. Dolía mucho y todo empeoraba por que la fría lluvia empezaba a empaparla. ¿Es que había algo peor esperándola?

Y mientras estaba tirada ahí, aún impresionada por el tremendo golpazo y mojándose patéticamente con la lluvia otra desgracia ocurrió.

La pobre Tomoyo parpadeó de incredulidad ante su verdadera mala fortuna cuando el único automóvil que hubiera visto por esas calles en una hora terminó con el trabajo de mojarla completamente. Y es que la torrencial lluvia ya había dejado enormes charcos a los lados de las calles… ya se imaginaran lo que había sucedido.

Primero el doloroso golpe y ahora la empapada de su vida. La joven se preguntó en su estupor si algo bueno saldría de todo eso.

-¡Lo siento mucho¿Esta bien?-

Bueno, por lo menos el conductor había tenido la decencia de bajarse y preguntar por su estado. Aunque, si, era algo tonto. Obvio que ella no estaba nada bien. Sin embargo y todavía sorprendida por la velocidad de las cosas, sólo asintió sin voltear su cabeza y ver quien era el imprudente pero amable conductor que había contribuido a su desgracia.

La voz de aquel hombre sonaba extraña e inquietamente familiar, como si ya la hubiera escuchado antes y con frecuencia.

Eriol Hiraguizawa miró a aquella pobre criatura con compasión.

El sentido del deber le había gritado que tenía que detenerse al darse cuenta de que había mojado a una chica, que yacía en el suelo por una razón desconocida, disculparse con ella y ayudarla en lo que pudiera. Si bien al principio no estaba muy convencido de eso, al ver el estado lamentable de la joven y su incapacidad para responder, se dijo que definitivamente tenía que hacer algo para enmendar su mala acción. Sin importar si la chica era bonita o no. O, y lo que era más importante, si ella armaba un escándalo al descubrir quien era él. Era su culpa y estaba dispuesto a aceptar ese castigo.

Después de que esta respondiera con un movimiento afirmativo su pregunta, Eriol se apresuró a tomar el paraguas que había quedado en el suelo (seguramente de la joven) y colocarlo encima de esta. Esta bien, ella ya estaba mojada pero no iba a permitir que la lluvia la empapara más… si es que eso se podía.

Tomoyo levantó un poco la cabeza al sentir el paraguas sobre su cabeza y lo primero que pudo ver fue una mano invitándola a ponerse de pie. Siguió levantando su mirada hasta que se topó con el dueño de aquella mano.

-Te ayudo a levantarte-Fueron las palabras de él.

Eriol se preparó para lo peor al ver por primera vez el rostro de la patética joven. Al menos, ella era linda.

El mundo, como Tomoyo Daidouji lo conocía, se vino abajo en ese momento. ¡Tenía que ser un sueño¡No¡Una horrible pesadilla¡La más terrible y real posible!

Allí estaba ella… tumbada en el suelo, con un golpe en la frente y totalmente empapada y quien le ofrecía la mano en esos momentos, quien la había mojado completamente y quien sostenía el paraguas sobre su cabeza… Era… era…

¡Eriol Hiraguizawa!

**Notas de la autora:**

_Y eso fue así…_

_Después de más de un año sin actualizar ni dar señales de vida; Después de tantos trabajos absurdos y largos, de exámenes de pesadilla, de días de escuela, horribles y tediosos, del quinto y sexto semestre del infierno llamado preparatoria Luzac; Después de dos formateadas y dolorosas perdidas de mi computadora; Después de tantas penas, tristezas, desgracias pero también de alegrías, risas y locuras… Lilia-chan surge de las sombras._

Antes que nada, quisiera pedir una enorme disculpa a todos aquellos que sin importarles mi silencio siguieron apoyándome para continuar este y otros fics, que en un momento de extraña inspiración escribí, por tardar tanto tiempo en dar señales de vida. ¡Lo siento mucho!

¡Hola! Tanto tiempo sin vernos… Oh, si, creo que lo de arriba todo lo explica. Pero aparte de eso mi musa y mi inspiración se fueron al caño y tuve que conseguirme otros que los suplieran. Me es difícil prometer que iniciare labores de actualización rápidas por que, a parte de que aún no recupero muy bien mis ánimos y ganas de escribir, mis vacaciones se acaban y ahora soy universitaria. Ja ¿Quién creería que una estudiante de Universidad escribe semejantes eh… tonterías?

Olvidando eso, estoy muy feliz de volver al negocio, a pesar de que no haya mejorado mucho y mis fics sigan siendo cursilería y media. Si, yo se que durante el tiempo de retiro el fic más pedido fue "Quiero conocerte" y la verdad tenía la intención de publicar el capitulo siete pero mi computadora murió y lo que escribía pues… sabrán. Además quería darle apoyo a las historias de un capitulo y para ser sincera esta era la que yo quería continuar desde un principio. Y me emociona bastante ¡Mi Eriol! Tan excéntrico y lindo. Espero que este segundo capitulo no los decepcione y para los que esperaban una cita entre Tomoyo y Eriol créanme que la tendrán. Si Tomoyo no gano el concurso fue por que desde un principio había planeado que fuera así además de que era OBVIO por eso me rompí la cabeza pensando de que manera podía hacer que se encontraran. ¡Y ya salio Shaoran! El si es muy importante en esta historia.

Y bueno, no podré contestar reviews pero de igual forma muchas gracias a:

**Minue, melissa, Basileia Daidojiu, Mitsuki Himura, Serena, Saturno, Marinnechan, Kea, Tomoyo, Brujita-wicca, Yuzu, ARLET, Echizen WingS, Yashi-verde, Arinayed y nena05000.**

Y como siempre agradecimientos especiales a: Daina, mi querida y dulce hija, por ti hice este capitulo; Fukaru, mi negrera y hermana menor, ojala esto te quite las ganas de ahorcarme y a mi señor Hao, la voz de mi conciencia, al que siempre voy a querer mucho. Y considerar adorable. Por supuesto, a todos ustedes que hicieron posible que esta loca regresará. ¡Muchas gracias!

¡Nos vemos!

P.D Se que no les importa pero hacia mucho que no escribía hasta las 4 AM


End file.
